metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Bavoom/Bavoom (Canon)
Bavoom is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Bavoom is a very oddly-shaped planet, with strange frills adorning the sides of the planet. It's entirely possible these protrusions are clouds, however. The planet it about 60,000 kilometers in diameter, and probably one of the most notable things about it are the extreme winds. The gales that occur on Bavoom have been recorded to go up to 8,000mph. Bavoom appears as part of the Clean Air Club group, alongside Yooj and Brabbit. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Bavoom are a teal-colored race of cheerful drifters. They appear to be cycloptic, like many other races in the local group, and possess flimsy protrusions on the top of their heads that flap with their body in the winds of their planet. The Bavoomians number around 68 billion of their kind, and measure to around 70 centimeters in size. Meteos Data Unlocking Bavoom can be unlocked by getting at least 50,000 points on 2:00 Time War, or by fusing together 1000 Air, 200 H20, and 200 Zoo Meteos. The Sound Set for Bavoom, Funky Horn, can be fused using 300 Air Meteos. Meteos Encounters Bavoom's Air Meteo concentration makes up a third of the horde that attacks it, with Fire, H20, Iron, and Soil making up the rest equally. This planet boasts 10 columns to launch Meteos from in the original Meteos game. Bavoom has an odd set of physics; When the Speeder is disabled, the stacks will rise and fall at alarmingly fast speeds, like Boggob, but while the Speeder is active, Meteos stacks will begin to fall very slowly, opposed to the Meteos rates increasing significantly like any other planet, making Bavoom a rather rewarding planet to use, once this gimmick is mastered, as the planet is incredibly difficult to use otherwise. Once this is found out, however, Bavoom can be used by moderately skilled players, due to its odd physics and initially high difficulty, due to how much the Speeder needs to be used in order to play effectively. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Bavoom makes its second appearance in Meteos Online, as an unlockable planet. To fuse it, the player needs to meet its incredibly steep fusion cost, being 25,000 Air Meteos, 5,000 Fire, 5,000 H20, 3,000 Soil, 3,000 Iron, 20,000 Zap, 25,000 Herb, 2,000 Zoo, 5,000 Ice, and 50 Glow. A sizable portion of Bavoom's Meteos frequencies are Air Meteos, followed by lower, equal amounts of H20, Soil, Iron, Zap, and Fire. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Time. Meteos Wars Bavoom made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as an unlockable planet. Like any other unlockable planet, before it could be used, it had to be beaten as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Bavoom boasted incredibly high Air Meteos frequencies (making up nearly half of its Meteos), about quartered, equal frequencies of Soil, Iron and Ice. and the rest being made up by H20. Aside from this, Bavoom wasn't changed much, aside from a new soundtrack and slight slowdown to make it easier to manage with a controller. With its new Planet Impact, Sentinel, it can use its Speeder technique to its advantage, sending a lot of Burnt Meteos at a time, and using Sentinel to fill its opponent's grid with random Meteos, keeping its ease-of-use the same as it was in its first appearance. Its corresponding accessory can be unlocked for use by clearing the screen 20 times over all games. Gallery Block Designs CombinedB-F.png|Bavoom's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Florias. CombinedOnlineBa.png|Bavoom's Meteos design from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Bavoom.jpg|A depiction of Bavoom's surface from high within its atmosphere, via Meteos. Meteos Online - Bavoom.jpg|A depiction of Bavoom's surface from its atmosphere, with Bavoomians visible, via Meteos Online. Trivia *When the Speeder is activated in Meteos Wars, the currents of wind going around Bavoom quickly shift to going in a single direction, which may explain why falling stacks of Meteos descend slower while the Speeder is on. *Bavoom doesn't seem to be a solid planet, according to Meteos Wars, as there isn't a visible core (like Brabbit), so it could be a sort of gas giant. **Bavoom also is one of the few planets who had their appearances heavily altered in this game. Another example of this is Mekks. *Bavoom's name may be representative of an onomatopoeia for wind blowing. ビュウブーム may be derived from ビュー (the sound of wind blowing) and ブーム ("boom"). Category:Canon Planet Pages